Green&Red
by Hermi23
Summary: Cuando Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, entrados en años, vuelven a encontrarse en el andén 9 y 3/4, un pasado desconocido saldrá a la luz. Juventud, letargo, amor y drama, en este one-shoot.


**Green&Red (Drarry.)**

Padre, ¿quién es ese señor que nos mira?- el arrastre de sílabas de Scorpius Malfoy es similar a los silbidos ácidos del nuevo patriarca Slytherin. El joven se desenvuelve como pez en el agua en el andén. Rápido y con la cabeza alta. Sintiéndose un mago de provecho que, una vez entrara en Hogwarts, iba a aprender todo lo indispensable para agilizar su talento.

Pero no puede evitar su perspicaz estampa reparar en un hombre que se los queda mirando desde la otra punta del andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Un hombre moreno, que presenta alguna entrada prematura en su frente y tiene una cicatriz sonrosada en la frente.

Mas cuando ve aquella herida de inquietante forma, el joven Scorpius no necesita de una respuesta de su progenitor, pues él mismo la responde con habilidad.

Draco sonríe, orgulloso de su primogénito y único heredero. Con una mano veteada de terciopelo negro, acaricia los cabellos rubios, engominados y brillantes de éste.

Su mujer los espera en la retaguardia.

Rubia. Pálida. Hermosa. Una flor abierta de suaves pliegues dorados en sus faldones, y de oscura y esbelta figura bajo la túnica.

La mujer perfecta. Slytheryn y aristocrática. Un caramelo para el apellido Malfoy. Una bruja perfectamente capaz de dar a luz a los herederos del clan.

Harry Potter.- traga saliva. Mira a su padre, buscando una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

Y es que él había leído muchas historias de la guerra de Lord Voldemort. Y en su morada, la mansión Malfoy, permanecían cientos de reliquias, de utensilios que el señor oscuro tuvo en su poder.

Su misma mansión era un recoveco inmenso plagado de secretos y vivencias históricas. Y cuando paseaba por los pasillos y divanes, maqueados de plata y verde esmeralda, su padre, Draco, y su abuelo, Lucius, le explicaban ciento y una anécdotas.

Scorpius inspira grácilmente.

Así que aquel hombre era Harry Potter. El famoso niño que vivió y logró convertirse en hombre, de todas totas. Uno de los personajes célebres del mundo de la magia, tal como: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Lord Voldermort, los creadores de Hogwarts y el mismo mago Merlín.

Aquel hombre había estado en su mansión, encerrado en una celda. Y su mismo padre, junto a sus abuelos, había visto, desde dentro, el formar del ejército de los mortífagos, siendo la mansión Malfoy el refugio del Lord.

Los ojos verde esmeralda traspasan la vanidad sólida de las tres figuras Malfoy. Aún y con esas, Draco, para sorpresa de Scorpius, hace un gesto con la cabeza.

Lo estaba saludando.

El pequeño rubio se congoja, mirando de un lado a otro.

Su padre nunca le había hablado bien de Harry Potter, pero tampoco mal. En ocasiones creía que le daba miedo nombrarlo, y en otras, le llamaba la atención el número de horas seguidas que podía pasarse nombrándolo una y otra vez, contándole peripecias de Hogwarts.

Llega la hora de que los alumnos suban al Expresso de Hogwarts. Los más pequeños, ataviados con sus baúles y mascotas voladoras, se entrometían en el tren pasito a pasito, dejando atrás a los emocionados padres.

Alguno lloriqueaba; otros tantos eran arrastrados por sus hermanos mayores, que ya estaban curtidos en años y experiencia; pero todos mostraban el mismo éxtasis de poder viajar por primera o última vez al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería.

Harry Potter da media vuelta, junto a su mujer, Ginny Weasly. Detrás de ellos, los siguen Ron y Hermione Granger.

Van acompañados de varios niños, se fija Draco. Uno de ellos, que parecía tener la misma edad que Scorpius, era el vivo retrato de Harry a su edad.

Draco alza el mentón mirando hacia el techo del tren, y de la chimenea ya surcaban las primeras bocanadas de humo negro.

El tren estaba a punto de salir.

Scorpius…- Draco hace un movimiento fugaz, un rodeo de muñeca para acariciar la coronilla de su único hijo, y una leve reverencia.

Scorpius curva los labios, haciendo el amago de sonreír.

Padre.- una copiosa reverencia.- Madre.- la mujer se acerca y le da un beso pequeño y corto en la frente.

El vástago Malfoy corre hacia la fila de chicos que iban a meterse en el tren y dando una última vuelta, la cabecita rubia de Scorpius se pierde entre el mar de túnicas.

Draco inhala con profundidad el aire que se respira en el andén. Huele a humo, a piedra mohosa y a… ¿pastel de calabaza?

Sí… la vendedora del carrito sube a toda rapidez su carro y varias cajas de provisiones para vender durante el trayecto.

Sus ojos viajan hacia la silueta de su esposa, haciendo una mueca solemne.

Astoria, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con los Potter y los Weasly.- arrastra las sílabas. No ha perdido esa costumbre. La heredó de su padre, Malfoy de pura cepa.

Querido…- se alarma ella, sin permitirse el lujo de cambiar su expresión dura e insondable.

Ve a la mansión. No me esperes.- ordena, sin alzar la voz.

Espera unos segundos, estático, en el mismo parámetro de andén desde donde había observado a Scorpius marchar.

El silencio se rompe cuando Astoria arrastra la falda de terciopelo, alejándose como un reptil, lenta y sinuosamente.

Draco apoya el peso de su cuerpo en un bastón de cuero negro con un apéndice en la punta en forma de serpiente. Su misma varita podía desenvainarse cuando él quisiera hacer uso de ella. Es un estilo que copió de su padre.

Da un paso enfrente, una vez a sabiendas que su mujer ya no se encontraba allí. Camina finalmente, con paso firme, dirección al grupo de cuatro personas que intercambiaban impresiones los unos con los otros tras el partir del tren.

Draco, que presenta algunas entradas en su pálida tez, y que es tan estilizado como el resto de sus familiares Black, espera en silencio a que ellos se percaten de su presencia.

El cabello siempre alborotado de Harry, negro como el azabache, ondea cuando éste da media vuelta. Se topa con Draco. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillan ante el esplendor del slytheryn, tan rubio y pálido como siempre.

Draco Malfoy.- entona su nombre en cuatro sílabas. Ginny Weasly, pegada a su brazo como una garrapata, alza el rostro con garbo.

Cuánto tiempo…- Draco guía la mirada al otro par de compañeros de la clase Gryffindor: Ronald Weasly y Hermione Granger.

Ellos también han cambiado, se dice Draco. Ninguno de los cinco eran aquellos niños que Hogwarts vio crecer tras sus paredes de roca.

Mucho.- espeta con seriedad Harry. Impertérrito. No había manera de perforar la barrera mental del héroe de la era Voldermort.- He visto que tienes un hijo…- añade.

Sí. Scorpius. Un buen Slytheryn. Será aclamado en Hogwarts por su inteligencia y buenas dotes.- agrega con mucho orgullo el nuevo patriarca Malfoy.

Harry sonríe. Al fin, se dice Draco. Y es que es el único que lo hace. Harry fue la única persona con la que pudo mantener más de una conversación tras el final de la guerra… ni Ron, ni Hermione, habían confiado ni lo harían nunca en él.

Aún huele esa tensión que emanan cuando están cerca de un Slytheryn…

Y Draco, soberbio de nacimiento, siente fastidio pero placer a la vez. Las hostilidades de los demás hacia él lo catapultan a un idilio con el orgullo.

Mi Albus también cursa su primer año. – chasquea con los labios Harry. Se cruza de brazos, compartiendo con Draco esas miradas bravuconas que desde bien pequeños se regalaban el uno al otro en sus enfrentamientos.

Harry…- Ginny lo insta para que acaben la conversación.-… tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que comprarle una túnica nueva a Lily.

Tan escueta conversación desilusiona a Draco, que no puede permitirse el lujo de que reparen en sus sentimientos.

Bien… Potter.- hace una reverencia con la cabeza.

Ron y Hermione son los primeros en pasar cerca de él. Lo sigue Ginny, que arrastra de Lily, que se había mantenido escondida tras las faldas de su madre. Finaliza la procesión Harry, que cuando camina en pos a Draco, a quien la saliva se le reseca en la orilla de la garganta, roza su brazo con el suyo; un segundo más tarde, presiona contra la palma de la mano del rubio, entregándole un trozo de pergamino…

El corazón de Malfoy mutila con sus acelerados latidos a las paredes de sus venas, provocándole pinchazos y entumecimiento en sus extremidades.

Hacía quince años que no rozaba la piel de Harry Potter… y esa sensación electrizante, ese contacto con su bello, con la fragilidad de su piel, lo volvía loco.

"No faltes. Te lo ruego". Legeremancia. El moreno la utiliza para hacerle entrega de ese mensaje sin tener que abrir los labios.

Cuando Potter se marcha, con su esposa, hija y cuñados, dejan a Draco en medio del andén, confundido, pletórico y más solo que ninguno.

El hijo de Lucius aprieta sus nudillos, atesorando el trozo de pergamino como si la vida le fuera en ello. Respira. Alza la nota y la lee entre dientes:

"_Te espero donde siempre. Ya sabes dónde. A las 21:00 horas_. **H.J.P**"

Impaciente como él solo, se hace con la calle. Su sola presencia abruma a los muggles que circulan por las calles, dueños y señores de las desvencijadas casitas de piedra, mohosas y de color gris.

Su estampa es tan bella que las niñas muggles no pueden evitar una pronta fascinación entonando quedos "oh".

Pero Draco espera, pues el momento de su encuentro con Harry está a punto de consumarse.

Sólo tendría que esperar cinco minutos más… y su dios de ojos verdes y cabello enmarañado se aparecería en los bloques traseros; para así ambos esconderse de nuevo, como hace tantos años, en la casa que Harry heredó de su padrino, Sirius.

Los muggles regresan hacia sus casas, disminuyendo el tránsito callejero. Se había hecho de noche y con la oscuridad, las gentes del pueblo buscaban cobijo en el calor de un hogar.

Sonríe. Tal vez, Harry, ahora disfrutara de ese calor humano que tanta falta le hizo…

Había sido tan tonto, él, Draco Malfoy, en sus siete años en Hogwarts... Su ceguera y odios lo habían condenado a amar demasiado tarde a una persona que, después de todo, lo salvó cuando pudo morir en la guerra.

Fue tras ese momento, en el que su cuerpo voló a su lado, dejando atrás a Crabbe y Goyle, y rociando su alma con la frescura necesitada, en la que se dio cuenta de que había sido un estúpido.

Que no había motivos para matar por un ideal, la doctrina dictatorial de Lord Voldemort, porque en el momento en que él o su familia perecieran por culpa del Lord, no tendrían una ínfima posibilidad de volver a sentir, de volver a pensar por uno mismo, de defender un ideal; y aquellas eran sólo cuestiones psicológicas que todo ser humano quería tener derecho a no privarse.

Aquellos odios podían haberlo incapacitado al respirar. Y su vida se habría apagado. Su corazón detenido.

Suspira…

Siempre se arrepentiría de haber seguido los pasos de Lord Voldemort. Sus mismos padres se arrepintieron de ello cuando lo tuvieron en su mansión, cobijado durante meses, abducidos por su dictadura sanguinolenta.

Le entra la furiosa tentación de remangar la ancha manga de la túnica y encontrarse con la imagen del pecado tatuada en su pálida piel.

Pero no lo hace por vergüenza. Y en sus ojos afloran las lágrimas, plateadas y pesadas.

Siempre que ha llorado, antaño y en su mismo presente, creía que iba a perder la poca cordura que restaba en su cabeza.

Era un castigo… una penitencia anímica que arrastraba cual reptil que era en su fuero interno.

Su salvación había sido Harry, hacía once años.

Pero aquella salvación fue tan efímera como maravillosa.

Y antes de ponerse a pensar, mucho antes de emocionarse y dar barra libre a su psique a entonar armoniosas palabras en forma de recuerdo, lo ve precipitarse hacia él desde la esquina de la calle.

Un Harry Potter entrado en años, pero feliz. Lozano, sonrojado y con los mismos ojos verdes de siempre.

El hombre que lo odió, que lo salvó, lo perdonó, y le dio la oportunidad de demostrarle que él podía ser una persona lícita a pesar de todo. Que tenía cosas buenas que aportar al mundo. Que podía volver a quererse a pesar de que arrastrara muertes en el encrucijado currículum que él mismo había acatado y aceptado para no decepcionar al Lord.

Su Harry…

La llameante figura Gryffindor con alma de Slytheryn, que siendo antítesis de su persona, le había devuelto las ganas de vivir tras tiempos de guerra y sangre.

Hola.- y lo saluda, una ancha sonrisa cruzando su cara.

Hola…- contesta Draco, tragando saliva.

Ambos se miran, sin saber bien qué decirse. Y la luna no disimula y los alumbra a ambos, como si estuviera pendiente de cada una de sus reacciones.

¿Te apetece pasar a dentro?- Potter no se anda con chiquitas. No después de una década separados.

A lo que el pálido hombre asiente con fervor, prestando atención al movimiento de los labios carnosos y tostados del Gryffindor.

¿Para qué ponerse a hablar? ¿Qué tenía de emocionante, que si racional y ético, dejar transcurrir los minutos con una alevosa verborrea?

Era el cuerpo quién le pedía correr, saltar a sus brazos, y demostrar con el idioma de la piel, que se enciende al tacto, cómo de caliente y fuerte fluye el sentimiento y se vincula con él.

Harry entrecierra las pupilas, sus brillantes irises verdes pareciendo líquidas esmeraldas. Lo incita con el movimiento sinuoso de su dedo corazón, para que lo siga.

Y el nuevo patriarca Malfoy, más veterano que en su época escolar, y entrado en elegantes patas de gallo en las comisuras de los ojos, lo persigue.

La casa heredada por Sirius muestra esa puerta secreta tras el desplazamiento de los tochos de piedra; invisible la acción mágica para los muggles. Ellos dos entran cuando Harry recita un hechizo con su varita, deshaciéndose de los maleficios que protegían la seguridad del domicilio.

Y ponen uno y dos pies en el suelo polvoriento, para que la oscuridad los embriague. Draco cierra la puerta tras de sí, y respira el aire sucio y húmedo de un hogar que ha estado cerrado durante más de una década.

Tose, y Harry, delante de él, queda rígido en su posición.

El silencio acogedor se ve resquebrajado por las respiraciones entrecortadas de los dos veteranos, que tragan saliva y pestañean para acostumbrar al sentido de la visión.

Me sigo preguntando si eres real…- balbució Harry, viajando su brazo en el tiempo y en la distancia, ahora corta, que lo separa del contorno físico de su Slytheryn.

Cuando da con el cuerpo, con ese tejido suave que cubre su piel, ríe con resuello, nervioso.

Y Draco, comedido, acerca su misma mano pálida, para acariciar la muñeca y ascender hacia el carpo, con suaves masajes que regala circulando la piel con los dedos.

Harry está caliente, y le gusta esa sensación.

Finalmente, se acostumbran a aquella oscuridad y cuando tienen la capacidad de verse entre la penumbra, caen en la cuenta de que la tenebrosidad de haber estado separados está a punto de finalizar.

Porque estaban separados, sí, casados con sus respectivas mujeres, siendo padres de familia… pero podían verse y tocarse, y eran de verdad, tangibles.

No había oscuridad en el mundo que cien años durará, pues siempre un haz de luz los salvaría, y mucho más si aquella llama la provocaban ellos mismos.

Y bajo el manto tupido y negro ellos se tocan, deshaciéndose con pasividad de las túnicas, para recorrer entre lametones y caricias el cuerpo ajeno que les había sido negado.

Draco solloza, conteniendo la emoción.

Harry…- mientras sus manos se enredan en el retiro de su atuendo.

No hables, por favor, ahora no.- se queja Potter, con la respiración entrecortada mientras roba uno o más besos.

Al momento, ellos parecen flotar, borrachos de esa pasión muda que habían escondido hace años. Y se balancean por las escaleras, hasta llegar a una habitación.

No les importa el paso del tiempo, mucho menos la suciedad… ellos mismos ensucian su alma por sentir esa pasión irrefrenable que los están obligando a ser infieles a sus mujeres.

Si ellas supieran…

… pero qué iban a saber ellas, pobres ilusas, incluso el mismo mundo… ellos qué iban a saber de la clase de sentimientos que embargaron a unos Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, que acabada la guerra, comenzaron a formalizar una relación de cordialidad, que evolucionó a una pasión enferma que hoy en día perdura.

_Flash Back._

La sensación de vacío después de la muerte de Voldermort se hizo con él.

Había transcurrido dieciocho años de su vida diezmado por el pavor que el ser _el elegido_ le galardonaba por decreto, hecho y deshecho sentimientos y sin haber podido crecer como otro mago adolescente normal.

Su infancia no fue fácil, y mucho menos su futuro.

Él no deseó haber sido Harry Potter, hubiera dado todo el oro de su cámara de Gringhots para que su historia no hubiera sido más que una pesadilla.

Él querría haber sido un adolescente normal y corriente, que ejerciera de ello. No tenía la necesidad de tener que pensar como un adulto en una edad infantil.

Pero era su destino, y tuvo que acatar su instructiva como tal, y todo para sobrevivir.

Era por ello que, después de tantos años de luchas internas y externas, de sentir el miedo en la piel y en fondo del corazón como una parte más de su fisionomía… que cuando el Lord había desaparecido del mapa, él, Harry… se sentía viejo y marchito.

Los jóvenes como él tendrían que haber crecido y vivido, y llegar a los dieciocho teniendo cincuenta novias, estudiando todo lo que le guste y haciendo el amor en desenfreno continuado; pero no había sido así. Y aunque debía dar gracias a Merlín de que estuviera vivo él, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, entre otros, se sentía un viejo que más que vivir, se había visto obligado a sobrevivir.

Y llora. Harry llora en soledad, mientras es felicitado una y otra vez por millones de magos y brujas que sienten fascinación por él.

Se siente extraño, acompañado pero igual de solo, preguntándose por qué ahora se sentía hostil y desconfiado con todo aquel que lo apremiaba.

Se siente culpable al pensar así de los demás, pero no lo puede evitar. Siempre fue el bicho raro que muchos quisieron pisar. Nadie lo entendió nunca, desde su más tierna infancia, y no lo harían ahora, al menos no de forma natural.

Ese cúmulo de sensaciones lo aguarda en su interior, bajo llave. Y se obliga a enseñar una máscara al mundo.

La guerra había acabado, la oscuridad había sido vencida por la luz, pero él seguía allí, junto a su cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

Con gusto hubiera desaparecido. Viajado al extranjero para impartir sus estudios como Auror.

Quería respirar algo que no oliera a magia, ni a Lord Voldermort.

Hogwarts había sido su bendición, pero una maldición al mismo tiempo, y no sabía cómo gestionar ese torbellino de emociones aplicándolas a la vida misma.

Amaba a Ron, a Hermione y a Ginny, pero con los ojos cerrados habría huido de ellos para no verlos en un buen puñado de años. La amistad y el amor, a día de hoy, se habían convertido en una subjetiva utopía que se negaba a comprender.

Quizás fuera más Slyherthyn de lo que él mismo se pensaba… porque era de egoísta y ruin sentir esa clase de sentimientos cuando todos ellos habían dado sus vidas para respaldarlo en la gran guerra.

Pero era una persona humana, y como tal, tenía derecho a pecar y a complacer a su hastiada psique maltrecha… ¿o no?

Harry se encontraba pensando una y otra vez las mismas hipótesis cuando quedó una tarde en el callejón Diagon con Luna Lovegood.

Luna le gustaba sobremanera, justamente, porque no era igual que los demás. Ella no le pedía cincuenta explicaciones a las cosas, no lo vigilaba como si fuera un objeto de cristal y a veces, hasta decía incongruencias que lo hacían reír.

Fue entonces, que tras despedirse de la joven bruja frente a la tienda de George Weasly, el gemelo del difunto Fred, Harry se topó con la persona que menos hubiera creído encontrar.

El joven Draco Malfoy, de mirada lánguida y grises contornos en sus irises. Tan pálido como un copo de nieve, tan rubio como en su niñez… tan distinto, y tan enemigo, que ahora que lo veía y no le lanzaba un improperio, Harry Potter se sentía intrigado y extrañado ante su presencia.

Cuando el vástago Malfoy topa con Potter, estos simulan una especie de reverencia. Pero Draco, más delgado de lo habitual, tiene que rotar la mirada hacia su izquierda, pues no puede mirarlo sin que se le caiga la cara de vergüenza.

Harry siente lástima por él, pero también curiosidad. Y una pregunta un tanto fuera de lugar lo corroe: ¿Por qué se había llevado mal, durante todos estos años escolares, con Draco Malfoy y los Slytheryns?

Le había quedado claro que, aunque competitivo, Draco era un chico que tenía un pavor inmenso hacia el Lord. Que era como uno de esos niños que eran más inocentes que lo que hubiera querido ser, y que por hacerse los valientes, hablaban de más sobre política y leyes.

Harry sabía que Draco no quería ser un mortífago, y aunque no estuviera a favor de que en la sociedad mágica se permitiera la docencia a los hijos de muggles, tampoco apostaba por darles muerte.

El moreno se acerca hacía él y le tiende la mano.

Malfoy…

Potter…

¿Estaba subestimándolo con la mirada? Inquiere Harry. No. Simplemente, lo mira con recelo, porque no sabe de las intenciones del Gryffindor.

Mira, no sé porqué estoy haciendo esto, ni siquiera sé si está bien, mal, o regular… pero, ahora mismo, tengo unas ganas infinitas de olvidar toda la enemistad que siempre he sentido por ti.- le dice, escueta y lentamente.

Draco lo estudia, traspasando el cristal de sus gafas redondas. Da con el brillo lacrimal que amenaza con salir, rondado, por sus cuencas. Traga saliva.

No quiero almacenar más odio, ni más miedo…- le dice en voz alta Harry. Y no porque fuera Draco. Ahora sí, rompe en silenciosas lágrimas. En realidad, ese llanto iba a llegar a él en esa misma hora, estuviera donde estuviera, solo o acompañado.-… si alguna vez te he hecho daño, te pido perdón. Pero no quiero tener que mirar a nadie más por encima del hombro por ser Slytheryn o no compartir una opinión u ideal. No quiero más guerras con nadie.

Potter…- la voz de Malfoy suena conciliadora, sus cejas arqueadas con amargura. Da un paso, y dos, hasta dar con Harry.

Las manos del único heredero de los Malfoy rozan sus hombros y reposan allí, en la eternidad de su abrazo.

Harry se lanza contra él, volviendo ese toque más profundo. Le hacía tanta falta un hombro donde llorar…

Algunos magos y brujas que pasan por el callejón se los quedan mirando. Draco, cuyo corazón bombea con frenesí, separa a ambos de allí, ocultándose en una callecita pequeña y oscura poco habitada.

Cuando Harry se calma y deja de llorar, Draco separa, con muchos nervios, su cabello empapado de sudor de la frente del moreno. La cicatriz está fría, y al tacto es rugosa.

¿Mejor?- le quita las gafas, y los orbes esmeraldas le contestan_ sí_ entre cortos lagrimeos.

Sí, gracias.

De nada…

Aquel fue el principio del principio, de la historia sin final del amor de Harry y Draco.

_Flash Back 2_

Harry formalizó su relación con Ginny Weasly. Era lo que se esperaba de él, y lo que deseaban la familia de Ron, la misma Hermione y los restantes de la Orden.

La jovencita acabó sus estudios en Hogwarts un año más tarde que él mismo, y una vez finiquitados, le pidió a Harry que se fueran a vivir juntos.

Harry aceptó. No podía decirle que no. Era lo que se esperaba de él, y no podía decepcionar a aquellos que lo ayudaron tantas veces.

Pero tenía un pequeño gran problema…

Ese problema era rubio, y tenía los ojos grises. Y era la persona revelación del año: Draco Malfoy.

Ambos cursaron 7º curso en una Hogwarts reestructurada y feliz que desplantaba a los Slytheryn. La vuelta a la tortilla había sido radical. Si antaño la casa de los astutos era respetada y temida, hoy en día, era repudiada.

Pero Harry ya no sentía la misma animadversión que de los demás hacia los Slytheryns, y tampoco se sentía cómodo siendo tratado como el héroe del mundo.

Soportar a magos y brujas que sólo se acercaban a él por ser quién era lo crispaba, y a la vez lo hacía sentir muy triste.

Ron y Hermione se habían hecho novios, por lo tanto, aunque estuvieran a su lado, ya no era lo mismo. Ellos necesitaban su tiempo, y él se sentía solo.

Tampoco su relación con Ginny lo satisfacía.

Pero estaba Draco, que era diferente. Draco no lo retaba por los pasillos, ni lo humillaba como en los cursos pasados… pero no era un perrito faldero.

Y podía ser que ese carácter suyo fuera lo que le llamara la atención de él. Ese aliento de sinceridad y orgullo.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry pasó más de un día en su compañía…

Primero, en las clases compartidas. Segundo, en la biblioteca. Tercero, en los jardines…

La sensación de libertad y la adrenalina que lo despertaban acababa con el martirio tortuoso y triste que lo habían convertido en una planta marchita. Y se dejó llevar por él, y por la calma que le inspiraban sus ojos grises.

Su arrepentimiento, su inteligencia, su fría estampa… todo él, despertó una clase de sentimientos que había experimentado con anterioridad con chicas, pero que nunca habían proliferado.

Hasta que una noche, en las mazmorras de Slytheryn, ellos quedaron para que Draco lo ayudara con las pociones.

Y ese bienestar que le inspiraba mutó en una pasión y un sentimiento tan fuerte, que los envolvió a ambos en las sábanas de dulce pasión de la alcoba del rubio.

No se dieron cuenta, pero cuando ebrios de esa sensación, acabaron por acariciarse, besarse y profanarse hasta el infinito del placer adulto… Harry se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_Flash Back 3_

Yo te quiero. Ineludiblemente. – matizó Draco, cuando Harry arremetía para poder huir de él en una de sus citas semanales en el hogar heredado de los Black.

_H_arry gira el cuello con torpeza, hasta encontrarse con su némesis. Draco Malfoy era más fuerte y alto que hace un año, y desde que se habían enamorado y convertido en algo más que un par de amantes homosexuales, la vida del moreno había dado una vuelta de reloj.

Junto a él, ya no deseaba marcharse al fin del mundo, porque el fin del mundo era: la orilla de la cama que compartía con él, y el paraíso: sus labios delgados.

Era una locura. Lo sabía. Pero no le hubiera importado acabar en San Mungo sin con ello su cita semanal con Draco Malfoy se llevaba a cabo.

Pero él se debía a sus amigos, y no al hijo de Lucius.

Draco quiso disuadirlo en infinidad de ocasiones, apostando por su relación, por el amor que había crecido entre ellos…

… Yo también. Pero esto, no puede ser. Lo siento.- con finas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas tostadas.

Draco arquea las cejas. Negando.

Yo me niego a perderte…- lo apresa fuerte por los hombros, y lo obliga a besar sus labios. Ruda y poderosa, su lengua viajando por la estoma dulce y mojada que se niega a ser invadida.

Harry se separa, su respiración acelerada. Y la mirada de Draco lo hiere, porque denota enfado y crispación.

¿No lo entiendes? ¡TENGO QUE CASARME CON GINNY, JODER! Y tú… con esa prometida tuya…- espeta, con desazón.

No amo a Astoria. Te amo a ti.

Harry vuelve a mirarlo, la luz de la vela en la habitación iluminando su coronilla.

Esto no está bien, Draco…

Peor es estar con alguien a quien no amas.

No lo entiendes…- pasa sus brazos por su cabeza Harry.

¿Qué tengo que entender?- contesta arrastrando las sílabas el Slytheryn.- ¿qué quieres casarte y tener hijos con una mujer que no amas sólo para darle el gusto a los Weasly? ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Harry Potter?- espeta con frialdad infinita.

…

¡Oh!- con sarcasmo.- que sí que es verdad que eres Harry Potter.- ruge Draco, los ojos grises encendidos por una llamarada.- Tu deber es ser aplaudido por el mundo, y hacer el bien para hacer feliz a los demás, menos a ti mismo… tan estúpidamente Gryffindor.- lo condena, señalándolo con un dedo.

No te pases conmigo.- sorbe por la nariz Harry, ofendido.

¡SI TAN VALIENTE DE CORAZÓN ERES, POTTER, DEMUÉSTRALO!

Su regia figura alta y flaca lo amedrenta contra el rincón, intimidándolo. La figura de Harry Potter se oculta bajo la sombra que Draco proyecta en la pared de piedra.

No puedo… perdóname.- sisea en voz bajita Harry.

Lo amaba tanto, que podría hacer muchas cosas: desaparecerse con él, contarle al mundo la relación que mantenían, incluso arrancarse la piel que cubría su cicatriz para así deshacerse de la puta etiqueta que lo martirizaba, pero…

Yo te quiero…- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Los Weasly… todos sonríen. Pero a lo lejos, difuminados, la estampa de la muerte y un haz de luz verde y plateada no lo dejan ver.

No lo dudo.- argumenta un Draco que, aunque furioso, se dedica a mirarlo, sin cambiar la expresión. No lo iba a hacer. No debía demostrar debilidad ante Harry.- Pero antes prefieres hacer el teatro de tu vida compartiendo tu cama con Ginny Weasly.

No es eso…

Y teniendo veinte hijos con ella…

Tampoco es eso…

Pero no me importa.- Draco, que hasta el momento se hallaba semi desnudo después de la sesión amatoria de turno, abrocha con parsimonia su túnica de color negro y plata.

… tsk… Draco. Draco…- tiritando por el ataque de nervios que amenaza con sacudir al ojiverde.- ¡NO TENGO LA CULPA DE SER TAN GRYFFINDOR!

Le grita. El grito hace eco en toda la casa.

Pero Draco ya está listo, y aunque sus deseos son los de quedarse allí, abrazando a Harry para siempre, su orgullo Slytheryn lo obligan a que no se rebaje de aquella manera.

No, no eres tan asquerosamente Gryffindor… en el fondo, no eres más que un desgraciado Slytheryn. Adiós, Harry.

Se da la vuelta, y su flotante estampa desaparece de allí sin dejar ni un rastro.

Una vez se ha marchado, Harry cae arrodillado en el suelo, con la mirada fijada en el parquet. Una gota, pequeña, salina y trasparente mancha el suelo… y en esa lágrima, es contenida toda la ira, toda la desazón que llora el corazón de Draco Malfoy.

Lo siento, mi amor… Lo siento.- ahora es su turno. Harry llora, y llora, hasta el amanecer. Durante muchos amaneceres. Hasta que el alba grita basta.

Y en su mansión, adoselada por cientos de obras arquitectónicas de gran renombre, detrás de las paredes pintadas de un verde oscuro elegante y sobrio, y aposentado en las habitaciones más ilustres que cualquier mago hubiera querido hospedar, Draco Malfoy llora la falta de su Harry.

_Fin Flash Backs_

Harry y Draco acaban de hacerse el amor el uno al otro y reposan, calentitos, dentro de la cama.

El moreno reposa tras el sexo vivido en el regazo de Draco. Y en silencio, éste toquetea los pezones rosaditos del más pálido.

Draco masajea la frente despejada de un Harry que ha perdido mucho volumen en su cuero cabelludo.

Te sigo amando…- confiesa Harry.

Draco sonríe.

¿Te crees que yo no?- increpa. Ahora ya no se siente confundido, ni temeroso, como había parecido cuando fue Harry quien dio el primer paso en la estación para que volvieran a verse.

Sé que me amas.- se cobija sobre su piel Harry, dando un beso encima de la clavícula.- Cuando te vi en la estación… mi corazón dio un vuelco de emoción. Y parecía que el tiempo había dado marcha atrás, y volvíamos a tener 18 años…

Tsk.- sonríe Draco.- Siempre podrías pedirle a tu amiga Granger el aparatejo ese que te hace viajar en el tiempo…

No estaría mal. – se revuelve en la cama Harry, pero sin separarse de él.

Quedan en silencio, ambos contemplando, uno el techo y el otro el pecho que sube y baja, en compás con su respiración.

Harry…

¿Dime, Draco?

¿Ya he pagado mi penitencia de haber sido tu enemigo escolar, con el martirio de no verte durante años?

Yo no creo que tengas que pagar ninguna penitencia, Draco…- espeta Harry, que se desliza cual reptil por el cuerpo de su amante, hasta dar con sus labios.

Se besan con pasión, enredando sus músculos sin hueso en una lucha sin tregua.

Yo creo que sí. – cuando se separan.- Si hubiera sido Ron, Hermione o alguno de los que estuvieron de tu parte antes y durante la guerra, no me hubieras dejado.

Draco…- el Gryffindor mira a los ojos de su nuevamente amante, y se agarra a sus sienes para que esa conexión entre ellos no perezca.-… ellos son ellos, y nunca los podría olvidar, pero tienes que comprender una cosa: tú eres único en mi vida. Y es tu personalidad, todo lo que te diferencia de ellos, lo que te hace la persona más especial que vaga por mi corazón. Y con los años me he dado cuenta de que, el bien, el mal, o lo que sea que sea correcto pueden irse al infierno, porque sin ti…

Draco no supo lo que Harry le quiso decir. Estaba dispuesto a no escuchar ninguna explicación más. Ya tenía suficiente explicación cuando lo escuchaba gemir, cuando leía en sus ojos y bebía en sus labios.

Su penitencia, la de Draco, se llamaba Harry James Potter, y que oportuna y hermosa forma de flagelarse teniéndolo lejos, si finalmente el sino los aguardaba en aquella cama polvorienta.

León y serpiente. Bien y mal. Rojo y verde. Harry y Draco.

Porque el amor no entiende de colores, sólo de sentimientos y de ganas, ganas de restar tu tiempo con la persona que te hace sentir vivo, no importa cuán diferente sea.

Amén.

FIN.


End file.
